The Two A's of Shibusen
by ChibiChyuugoku
Summary: A retelling of somethings in Soul Eater, except with two OC's. I really suck at writing summaries.
1. Introductions

Me: I recently got into Soul Eater!

Maka: She does not own Soul Eater. If she did, Kid would be in big trouble.

* * *

Angel (Full name:Angel of Darkness)

Weapon/Meister: Weapon (sword)

Weapon form: A gold and silver sword. It's hilt has golden wings instead of the standard hilt.

Human form: A normal highschooler. Has medium length golden hair and brown eyes. Has a hair curl on the right side.

Personality: Is obsessive/compulsive about perfect symmetry. Mentioning her hair curl will cause her to...basically, act like Kid. Most of the time, she's serious, but she does have a sense of humor.

Special ablity: Gives wielder white wings when fighting.

* * *

Aaron (doesn't have last name)

Weapon/Meister: Meister (Angel's partner)

Looks: Light brown hair, brown eyes.

Personality: A bit airheaded. Tunes out Angel whenever she goes into one of her long lectures about the need of symmetrical objects. Calms her down when she goes into hysterics whenever someone mentions her hair curl.

* * *

Me: Introductions!

Maka: You should say that before the story!

Me: Didn't feel like it.

Maka: *facepalms* Review-_-


	2. Enter the Two A's

Me: So th efirst chapter's up!

Angel: I'm a sword...

Me:(completely ignoring Angel) I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

"So, this is Shibusen.." A boy and a girl looked at the building in silence.

"It's...it's perfectly symmetrical!" The girl exclaimed.

"Ah, shut up Angel. It's just a building." The boy said, striding past her.

"Hey! It's not just a building, it's-" Just then, one of the three spires on the building broke. Angel turned at the sound and saw the piece, along with someone else, fall down.

"I wonder if that person is okay." The boy said. "What do you think Ang-" Angel had disappeared. He sighed and slowly trudged up the stairs. _Why is my weapon OCD?_ Reaching the top, he found Angel arguing with a boy with blue hair. Another boy stood behind her, holding two pistols and looking slightly confused.

"How dare you break the spire!? You completely ruined the symmetry of this place!" Angel yelled.

"I guess it couldn't hold the weight of the godlike me!" The blue haired boy laughed.

"And you!"

"Me?" asked the boy with the two pistols.

"Everything about you is symmetrical, except for your hair!"

"What about you!? You have a hair curl!" The two glared at each other for a full minute before realizing what the other had said.

"I'm a lowly scumbag.I don't deserve to live." said the boy.

"I deserve to personal symmetry is off." said Angel. The boy's pistols transformed into human form: one tall girl and one short girl.

"Uh..Kid. It's not that bad." said the taller of the two girls.

"Angel. There's nothing wrong with your hair." said the boy Angel had come with.

"Really, Liz?"

"Really, Aaron?"

"Yeah." Liz and Aaron replied. Kid pushed himself to his feet. "I see. Then there's nothing wrong."

Angel also got to her feet.

"Are they okay?" asked the boy with gray hair.

"He's crazy." said Liz. Patty laughed.

"She's insane." said Aaron.

* * *

Me: The fight will be in the next capter. Review!


	3. OCD

Me: Sorry it took so long. I do not own anything except my oc's. This chapter is told from Maka's perspective.

* * *

Inside the school...

"As you know, we are getting two new students today." said Dr. Stein.

BANG!

"What was that?"

"Dr. Stein! Black Star and Soul are fighting outside!" called out a random student.

"Maka and Tsubaki. Come with me." The two girls rose and followed him out the door.

"Who are the new students?" asked Maka.

"You'll see them soon. If my guess is correct, then the ones that your partners are fighting are the new students. Here we are." Maka took in the scene: Soul and Black Star fighting a boy in a suit while a boy and a girl stood off to the side.

"Doctor, I see three students."

"Two of them are meisters."

"Is the one that is currently fighting-?"

"Yes, he is Shinigami-sama's son, Death the Kid-kun."

"The other two?"

"All I know is that they were summoned to attend this school by Shinigami-sama himself. Maka."

"Yes?"

"You can see souls now, right? Then, I give you a special assignment. Can you tell me if Kid-kun and his two weapons are in sync?" Maka focused on the fight.

"No way! It's usually hard to resonate with more than one weapon at a time, but they are in sync! It's...admiration?" Stein nodded.

"Ah...I want to dissect him.." While they were talking, the fight had ended. Kid was on the ground, having collapsed from blood loss. The girl had started to yell at Soul.

"What is she complaining about?" asked Tsubaki.

"She's complaining about the ruined symmetry of the school and what they did to Kid-kun." said Stein.

"Why would she care about-"

"Kid-kun is OCD. You saw him. She, her name is Angel, by the way, is also OCD." Angel had just charged at Black Star and Soul.

"That's dangerous, a meister charging two opponents by herself!" said Tsubaki "She'll get hurt!"

"Dr. Stein! We have to stop this fight!" said Maka.

"Calm down. Look at them." Maka turned her gaze back onto the fight. Angel had charged the two, Black Star had punched, but where did she go?

"In the air." Pure white wings had sprouted from Angel's back. Maka did a double take, the boy was still on the ground.

"She's not a meister." said Stein. Angel's right arm morphed into a sword. "She's a weapon." Angel dived at Soul.

"But, why would she fight without her meister? Why did he let her go by herself?" asked Maka.

"I think he is tired of her OCD-ness and if letting her fight. I want to dissect her too."

"Why?" Tsubaki was no longer listening to the conversation, being overcome with worry for Black Star. "I mean, I understand why you would want to inspect Kid-kun, but why Angel?"

"A weapon. So much like that legendary weapon from the past, yet without his personality. But that's not the reason. A pair of twins, that are total opposites. A weapon and meister. OCD and normal. Girl and boy."

"You mean-"

"Yes. Angel and Aaron are twins." Maka gasped. The fight had ended, with Angel defeated for the same reasons Kid was.

"Hey!"

"Ah! Shinigami-sama!"

"I came because it was Kid-kun's first day at school!" He took a look at Kid. "Oh, well. I'll take him home now."

"Shinigami-sama." said Aaron.

"Hmm? Oh! You are one of the twins I asked to join Shibusen. Where is your sister?" Aaron pointed to the unconcious Angel on his back.

"Oh! Now I remember! She's just like Kid."

"Where do we stay, sir?"

"Hmm...For now, I guess you stay at the mansion with Kid and his weapons. Let's go!"

* * *

Me: Review.


	4. Mansion

Me: So, here they are... I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

"Whoa~This mansion is huge~" said Aaron.

"Hmph. This is what you should expect." said Kid. (He recovered!)

"What's with your attitude?" asked Angel. (She recovered too!)

"This is my house."

"I can see that. It's perfect! All things on the left side are the same on the right...Absolutely perfect!"

"Don't copy my line!"

"It wasn't copyrighted."

"Now, now. Kid, you should have better manners than this." Angel smirked. Kid glared at her. "They are our guests."

"Yes, father. Follow me." He said, opening the door. "Choose whatever room you want." Angel and Aaron walked room to room before picking their rooms. While, they were gone, Kid turned to Shinigami-sama.

"Father. Why did you bring them here? Who are they?"

"They needed a place to stay. And you should know their names by now."

"That's not what I meant! I want to-" He was interrupted by the return of the twins.

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama, for letting us stay here." said Aaron.

"No problem~! I have to go now! Bye!" He left. Five minutes later, Kid and Angel were arguing again. Aaron sighed._ What did we get into?_

* * *

Me: Sorry if it was short.


	5. First Day at School

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

"So..today we have two new students...Say hi to Angel and Aaron! Blah, blah, blah...Go sit down." Dr. Stein motioned for the two to take their seats. The twins did so, happy to get away from the creepy professor.

"Today's lesson is...dissecting the bird we didn't get to dissect yesterday!~" The entire class groaned as Dr. Stein set up his tools to begin the dissection. He ignored the groans and cheerfully set about strapping the bird to the table.

"Now let's begin~" Little did Dr. Stein know, nor did he care, that the class's attention was turning to another object of interest.

"If there was another place to stay, I would stay there instead of your house!" Angel shouted.

"If my father didn't ask me to, I would have kicked you out the moment you came in!" Kid shouted back. Aaron sighed, being stuck between the two arguing OCD students.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Maka whispered to Aaron.

"There's no point. Neither of them will listen to me. I'd rather just stay out of it." Aaron replied.

"You rich brat! You're not even symmetrical, with those three white stripes on your head!" Angel shouted.

"Says who?! You're as unsymmetrical as I am, with that silly curl of hair!" Kid shouted back. Both of them took a minute to 1. catch their breath, and 2. realize what the other is saying. They simultaneously pulled out identical hand mirrors to examine their hair, screamed in unison, and collapsed at the same time. Aaron sighed again. He was going to have to lug them home later.


End file.
